saranghae Oh Sehuun
by DEPO LDH
Summary: kisah mereka setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih. adakah yang berubah atau tetap sama, hanya Kai dan Sehuun yang tahu. chanbaek numpang lewat dikit.Sequel mianhee Oh Sehuun


SARANGHAE OH SEHUUN (Sequel mianhee oh Sehuun)

Pairing: SEKAI

Other cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Genre :Yaoi, romance, kekerasan (yg terakhir ngawur sumpah)

Depo leedong donghae

Di pagi yang agak dingin karena di Seoul telah memasuki musim gugur, terlihat seorang namja berkulit agak gelap berdiri didepan sebuah pagar rumah seseorang, tanganya diselipkan kedalam kantong celana seragam sekolah miliknya, wajah tampan yang dianugerahkan oleh sang pencipta terlihat masih mengantuk,namja itu bernama Kim Jongin atau panggil saja Kai. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dari kejadian tersebut, Dulu seseorang berkulit putih dan tinggi bernama Oh Sehuun yang selalu melakukannya , tapi kini kita bisa melihat sendiri bahwa takdir sudah mengubah beberapa hal kecil dikehidupan mereka berdua.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa namja berkulit putih itu berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, raut muka gugup mengiringi langkahnya yang tiba-tiba melambat, oh Sehuun mendekati namja yang berdiri dengan tenang didepan rumahnya.

"mianhee...Kai, aku kesiangan...lain kali biar aku yang menunggumu seperti biasa" hening, tak ada suara. Rasa bersalah kini benar-benar menghinggapi hati namja tinggi tersebut, berharap orang yang dicintainya sejak kecil itu tak berubah menjadi dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"kau itu namjachinguku, jadi biarkan aku yang menjemputmu tiap hari" meskipun terdengar agak kasar jika perkataan tersebut ditujukan kepada orang yang dicintainya, tapi namja bermarga Oh tersebut malah mengukir sebuah senyuman lebar karena mendengara namjachingunya agak perhatian terhadapnya. Secepat kilat diraihnya lengan kekar sang namja bernama Kai dan segera mengajaknya berjalan menuju SOPA high school.

"kai pasti belum sarapan, ini untukmu" Sehuun menyodorkan sebuah roti panggang dengan selai coklat yang tadinya sudah dibungkus dengan beberapa aluminium foil dan dimasukkan kedalam tasnya. Kai menerimanya dengan senang hati dan memakanya hingga tak bersisa "apakah rotinya enak?" hanya sebuah anggukan yang diterima Sehuun sebagai jawaban. Melihat Bus yang menuju sekolahnya sudah tiba, Kai melepaskan tangan sehuun yang sedari tadi menggelayut di lenganya dan menggantikanya dengan sebuah genggaman, secepat mungkin namja berkulit tan tersebut menarik Sehuun untuk bergerak cepat menuju sebuah Bus yang tengah berhenti. Sebuah senyuman mengiringi langkahnya karena hatinya terlalu berbunga-bunga melihat namjachingunya menggenggam jemari miliknya.

.

.

.

Setibanya digerbang sekolah SOPA high School terlihat Chanyeol tengah melambai dengan semangat berapi-api menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua, tapi hal yang ganjil mulai terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja genggaman tangan Kai yang selama perjalanan tak pernah terlepas dari jemari Oh Sehuun, kini karena melihat Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan bahagia, namja tampan itu malah melepas tautan jemarnya, membuat sang kekasih yang tadinya berbunga-bunga kembali kecewa.

"hei...hei mengapa dilepas Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu sembari tak lupa melontarkan sebuah candaan "apa kau tak lihat bahwa kekasih barumu itu kecewa" Sehuun benar-benar tercekat dengan perkataan namja jangkung tersebut, ingin sekali ia memberikan dead glare pada sahabat namjachingunya, tapi mana mungkin ia berani. Chanyeol sudah terlalu baik padanya ketika semua orang menjauhinya, dan lagi pula siapa juga Oh Sehuun sehingga berani men-dead glare namja popular yang selalu dibicarakan teman-temanya itu. Status Sehuun sebagai namjachingu Kai tak merubah keadaan bahwa ia tetap tak disukai oleh teman-temanya, karena memang hanya namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol saja yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Kai menatap Sehuun yang masih menampaakan wajah Shock, tatapan Kai begitu sulit diartikan, entah itu tatapan khawatir atau tatapan tak suka akibat perkataan Chanyeol. Dihembuskanya nafas berat melalui rongga-rongga pernafasanya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kekasih dan sahabatnya yang masih diam mematung. Kedua namja yang masih berdiri di halaman SOPA high school itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, pertanda tak paham dengan tindakan Kai yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dengan gerakan cepat Sehuun sudah berdiri di hadapan meja kekasihnya itu sembari tangan kananya membawa dua kotak bekal makanan. Kai menatap Sehuun sejenak sebelum membawa namjachingunya pergi ke halaman sekolah.

Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan menyantap bekal makan siang mereka dengan tenang. Jika dulu Kai selalu menolak tawaran bekal yang dibuatkan Sehuun, kini ia dengan tenang memakan bekal yang dibuatkan setiap hari untuknya.

"ah...kenyaang" kalimat yang membuktikan bahwa perutnya kini sudah penuh dengan makanan buatanya sendiri. Dengan tenang ia membereskan kotak bekal miliknya, ia tak tahu jika sedari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikanya, sampai kepala bersurai cokelat miliknya bergerak kesamping. Gerakanya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa namja yang dicintainya itu sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya.

"kau itu seperti anak kecil, jika senang selalu berteriak-teriak" hati siapa yang tak sakit jika kekasihnya berkata seperti itu. Kepala Sehuun menunduk menyembunyikan sesak didadanya yang akan jelas terlihat wajah putih miliknya. Sebuah Jemari kokoh menarik dagunya agar wajah yang tadinya tertunduk terangkat, benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Namja yang mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk kekasihnya itu kini tersenyum tulus sembari memandang wajah cantik namja dihadapanya. "tapi aku senang dengan kelakuan bodohmu yang seperti anak kecil itu, karena anak kecil selalu meninggalkan sisa makanan di sekitar bibirnya"

Tanpa aba-aba Kai mengecup bibir Sehuun dan membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel dibibir merah kekasihnya. Sehuun sendiri hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan manis Kai yang terlalu mendadak.

"sudah bersih" kalimat singkat yang meluncur dari bibir Kai akhirnya mengakhiri moment romantis singkat tersebut. "mengapa kau senang sekali ke taman ini? Waktu itu aku melihatmu menangis disini" betapa senangnya hati seorang Oh Sehuun karena mengetahui namjachingunya memperhatikan hal kecil yang disukainya. Sebenarnya tanpa pengetahuan Sehuun, Kai dulu selalu memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan namja yang kini telah menjadi namjachingunya. Tapi dia tak bisa merealisasikan perhatianya yang dimilikinya tersebut dan hanya tindakan kasar yang selalu diberikan kepada namja yang sudah mencintainya bertahun-tahun itu.

"Kai tahu kan kalau aku tak punya teman selain kai, jadi ketika Kai tak ada maka aku akan kesini " terdengar nada yang memilukan dari ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir merah Sehuun.

"hei...aku bukan temanmu" deeg...dada Sehuun tiba-tiba menjadi sesak setelah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. "aku ini namjachingumu. Temanmu itu hanya Chanyeol" hampir saja jantungnya melompat keluar karena terlalu senang mendengar kalimat penutup yang diucapkan Kai. Sedetik kemudian Sehuun sudah menubbrukkan dirinya pada dada bidang milik namja bermarga Kim tersebut.

"gommawo Kai" namja berkulit tan tersebut balas memeluk kekasihnya sembari mengusap lembut punggung tegap yang dimilikinya. Bel masuk terdengar di setiap penjuru sekolah, dan dengan berat hati moment indah yang jarang dirasakan Sehuun harus berakhir. Kai menarik tubuh tingginya agar segera berdiri dan menyamakan posisi mereka, Kekasih gagahnya itu berjalan mendahuluinya di depan. Entah mengapa perasan Sehuun tiba-tiba berubah melihat sifat Kai yang mendadak tak sehangat tadi.

Seorang namja mungil dan imut sedang berdiri didepan kelas Kai dan Sehuun, karena belum ada songsaenim yang memasuki kelas maka tak heran jika namja tersebut berani berada diluar kelas meskipun bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Senyum terukir di bibir merah dan mungilnya tatkala melihat sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan mendekati tempat ia berdiri. Sehuun hanya menatap heran melihat seseorang yang tersenyum ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Kai, karena namja putih tersebut memang tak mengenal siswa yang ada di depan kelasnya itu, ingatlah...bahwa Sehuun memang tak mengenal siapapun disekolah ini selain Kai dan Chanyeol. Sesak rasanya ketika dilihatnya Kai tengah membalas senyuman namja mungil yang ia ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun, hanya sekedar mengetahui nama bukan berarti kenal.

Kekasihnya itu melangkah dengan riang menghampiri Baekhyun, seakan-akan ia sudah tak dianggap lagi keberadaanya. Sehuun berhenti tepat disamping Kai ketika mereka sudah berhadapan dengan namja dari kelas lain tersebut. Dengan pelan Kai mendorong Sehuun mengisyaratkan agar dirinya masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

"mengapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu? Bukanya kalian habis bermesraan? Seharusnya wajahmu itu seperti ini" Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk dibangku kini berdiri untuk mencubit kedu pipi Sehuun dan menariknya ke atas agar terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman.

"awww...apppo. tolong lepaskan tanganmu Chanyeol-ahh" semua mata kini tertuju pada dua mahluk yang sedang melakukan hal tidak jelas, yang satu menarik-narik pipi temanya, dan yang ditarik berteriak kesakitan, kejadian tersebut juga tak luput dari pandangan dua namja yang tadinya sedang berbicara serius di depan kelas. Perhatian mereka benar-benar teralihkan saat ini, entah mengapa dua namja tersebut memberikan tatapan yang sama-sama tidak suka pada pasangan yang sedang bersenda gurau di dalam kelas.

Dengan wajah yang sungguh imut, Sehuun mengusap-usap kedua pipi yang terasa sakit karena ditarik terlalu kencang.

"hei...apa namja mungil itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" dengan santai Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan seolah-olah lupa bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang menyiksa pada orang yang ditanyainya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat namja mungil itu berdiri. "memangnya siapa dia? Kau tahu?"

Diawal I dengan sebuah anggukan lemah dari Sehuun " aku pernah mendengar bahwa Kai menyukai namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, aku tak tahu itu benar atau tidak" helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya, berharap agar sesak didadanya ikut keluar "dia namja yang cukup popular disekolah karena kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Kau itu juga popular Park Chanyeol, tapi mengapa kau tak mengenalnya?"

"hei..aku memang popular, tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengenal semua orang yang masuk daftar tersebut" dengan pede namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol berdiri dan mengemukakan pendapat bodohnya. " sudahlah lupakan, lebih baik pinjamkan aku buku PR mu sebelum songsaenim masuk" dengan malas Sehuun memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyerahkan buku tugas yang terselip di dalam tas hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

"Sehuun...kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada latihan dance, mungkin jam 4 baru selesai" tak ada nada hangat, maupun sebuah senyum perpisahan dari kekasihnya. Sehuun mulai beranjak dari kursi dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja yang tengah berbicara denganya.

"aku akan-"

"Kai..cepatlah nanti kita terlambat!" belum sempat Sehuun menyelsaikan kalimat terakhir yang ingin ia sampaikan pada namjachingunya, tapi suara Byun Baekhyun sudah menginterupsi ucapan Sehuun. dengan langkah lebar Kai menghampiri namja mungil tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang diam mematung di kelas.

"aku akan menunggumu disini kaaai" teriak Sehuun kencang setelah sadar dari keterpukauanya, berharap agar kekasih yang dianggapnya amat tampan itu mendengar ucapanya. Tapi tak ada balasan atau sekedar gerakan kepala untuk menunjukkan respon dari teriakan yang susah payah dikeluarkan dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore KST, tapi namja bernama Oh Sehuun masih saja setia menunggu namjachingunya di dalam kelas sesuai dengan janji yang ia teriakan sebelum mereka berdua berpisah. Udara makin terasa dingin jika malam mulai menjelang, dengan wajah berubah cemas namja putih tersebut berulang-ulang melihat jam yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia hanya merasa takut jika Kai melupakan janji yang telah diucapkanya bahkan takut jika kekasihnya itu tak mendengar.

Dilain tempat seorang namja berkulit tan sedang merebahkan tubuh atletis yang dimilikinya sedangkan senyum tak pernah terlepas dari bibir merahnya. Handphone dengan merk Samsung yang tergeletak diatas ranjang bergetar dengan keras, membuat si pemilik mau tak mau merasakan getaranya.

"yeobseo?"

"Kai, apa Sehuun bersamamu?" Tanya seorang yeoja diujung sana, yang diyakini adalah eomma Sehuun

"aku tak bersamanya ajhumma, memangnya ada apa?" perasaan Kai mulai tak baik mendengar pernyataan eomma sang kekasih yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan putranya.

"_kukira dia bersamamu, dia belum pulang. Aishhh anak itu pasti pergi main dulu. Baiklah jika memang Sehuun tak bersamamu. Khamsahamida"_ belum sempat Kai menjawab salam dari eomma Sehuun, ajhuma yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya itu sudah terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan telepon. Kini Kai benar-benar khawatir, pasalnya selama ia mengenal namjachingunya, Sehuun amat sangat jarang pergi kemanapun setelah pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan terngiang ditelinganya.

"_aku akan menunggumu disini kaaai"_

"Pabbo" umpatan terakhir yang dikeluarkan Kai sebelum meraih kunci motor yang tergantung di dekal almari.

Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini, yaitu SOPA high School. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata pengendara motor pada umumnya, Kai memacu motornya bak pembalap professional, berharap namja yang dicarinya masih setia menunggu disana.

CKIIIIIIT

Bunyi gesekan ban dan aspal terdengar memekakan telinga karena di rem terlalu mendadak. Namja popular bernama kim jongin itu memberhentikan laju motornya, tapi bukan berarti dia sudah sampai disekolah tercintanya, melainkan berhenti mematung ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang terduduk sendirian di halte bus yang dingin. Matanya tertutup erat dan kepalanya disandarkan pada tiang halte, orang yang melihatnya pasti berfikiran bahwa namja putih tersebut tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Oh Sehuun, cepat buka matamu!" perintah seseorang yang pasti kita ketahui bernama Kai sembari tangannya tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sehuun agar cepat terbangun dari alam bawah sadar.

"eumm...Kai, kau datang. Ayo kita pulang" matanya masih setengah terpejam ketika kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan gerakan pelan Sehuun menarik Kai agar berjalan mengikutinya, tapi namja berkulit tan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan mau tak Mau langkah Sehuun ikut terhenti. Keadaan telah berbalik, sekarang kita bisa melihat bahwa Sehuun yang kini ditarik oleh namjachingunya agar berjalan mendekat ke arah motor hitam yang sedang terpakir asal di pinggir jalan. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehuun, Kai mulai mendudukkan kekasihnya itu di jok motor kebanggaanya yang memang jarang sekali dikendarai. Dengan kecepatan sedang Kai melajukan kuda besinya, sedangkan kekasihnya antara sadar atau tidak melingkarkan lengan putihnya pada pinggang Kai dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung bidang sang namjachingu. Raut wajah Kai sangat sulit diartikan, apa dia senang dengan posisinya sekarang atau malah marah.

"berapa lama kau menungguku?" setelah suasana yang begitu tenang selama perjalanan, akhirnya pecahkan oleh pertanyaan Kai.

"hampir duabelas tahun " DEEEG...seolah-olah jantung Kai berhenti sesaat karena jawaban Sehuun ini sedang mengantuk atau mabuk sehingga perkataanya bercabang kemana-mana. Tapi tahukah kalian? Perkataan orang yang berada dibawah alam sadarnya adalah perkataan yang paling jujur yang terselip jauh didalam hati seseorang.

Mungkin Kai sadar bahwa Sehuun hanya menunggu kedatanganya selama paling tidak empat jam atau lima jam, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa duabelas tahun yang dimaksud oleh Oh Sehuun adalah lamanya dia menunggu agar Kai mau menyadari keberadaanya. Terselip rasa bersalah dihatinya karena mengetahui betapa lamanya Sehuun memendam rasa sakit karena di acuhkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Satu lenganya menjauh dari kemudi dan mulai meremas pelan jemari yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya, seakan dengan perbuatanya itu Kai bisa menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya.

.

.

.

Dengan lembut Kai meletakkan Sehuun disinggasana yang nyaman. Nyonya Oh benar-benar hampir menangis ketika melihat putra kesayanganya di gendong dalam keadaan setengah sadar, sebagai seorang eomma ia hanya takut kejadian buruk seperti yang lalu terulang kembali. Setelah tuan Oh menenangkan istrinya, kini tinggallah Kai dan Sehuun dalam satu ruangan.

Jemari Kai mulai mengusap pelan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman, sedikit disibakkanya poni panjang yang menjuntai menutupi dahi mulus Oh Sehuun, dengan amat lembut Kai mengecupnya pelan menyalurkan semua rasa sayang sekaligus menyalurkan rasa penyesalanya. Matanya kini mulai mengamati setiap sudut kamar kekasihnya, dan tiba-tiba saja kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah foto, bukan..bukan sebuah, tapi banyak foto yang berjumlah hampir puluhan, dengan pose yang berbeda-beda dan catatan yang berbeda disetiap fotonya.

Bagaiman hatinya tak merasakan sesak ketika melihat wajahnya sendiri disetiap foto yang ditempelkan Oh Sehuun di tembok kamar pribadinya. Bahkan foto yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu mungkin lebih lengkap dari pada album foto yang dikumpulkan eommanya dirumah. Disana terdapat Kai yang masih berumur 5 tahun, dimana mereka masih akur dan berfoto berdua disebuah bangku taman, lama kelamaan foto Oh Sehuun mulai menghilang dari sisi Kai, dan ia tahu mengapa oh Sehuun tak lagi berada disampingnya tiap kali foto tersebut diambil. Hanya satu jawabanya, karena saat foto itu diambil Kai sudah tak mau berbicara lagi dan menjauh dari orang yang kini menjadi namjachingunya.

Matanya melirik sekilas menuju namja yang sedang pulas-pulasnya tertidur, diiringi helaan nafas panjang. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri foto-foto koleksi namjachingunya. Ada foto saat Kai bermain bersama teman-teman barunya ketika duduk di sekolah dasar, ada foto kelulusanya ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia memakai toga, foto Kai dengan seragam junior high schoolnya, foto Kai saat sedang berolahraga dan masih banyak lagi pose yang diambil Sehuun hingga yang paling terbaru ialah foto saat dirinya duduk dan tertawa lepas bersama Chanyeol, membuktikan foto itu diambil ketika dia sudah duduk di senior high school dengan seragam kebanggan SOPA yang ia kenakan.

Kaki panjangnya digerakkan menuju ranjang yang tengah ditiduri Sehuun, Kai menundukkan kepalanya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah kekasihnya.

CUUUP

Kai mengecup pelan bibir merah Sehuun yang jelas-jelas terasa manis meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu bukan lumatan-lumatan ganas yang membuat orang kehabisan oksigen, tapi itu cukup untuk bisa merasakan manisnya bibir milik namja yang ada dihadapanya itu. Usapan pelan di Pipi Sehuun mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka, pintu kamar berdaun coklat tersebut ditutup dengan amat pelan agar namja yang berada didalamnya tak terbangun. Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tua Sehuun, Kai menjalankan motornya ke rumah yang berada disamping rumah keluarga Oh.

...

Mata itu mulai mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar yang mulai diterangi sinar matahari. Tanganya tiba-tiba saja digerakkan untuk menopang kepala bersurai coklat miliknya dan memijat pelan karena rasa sakit yang cukup parah. Sekuat tenaga kaki jenjang milik Sehuun digerakkan menuju kamar mandi, mengingat ia harus secepatnya pergi ke sekolah. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat wajahnya yang amat berantakan terpantul dalam cermin, jemarinya menelusuri bibir yang ia yakini telah dicium oleh seseorang ketika tidur.

"_apa semalam Kai menciumku? Apa itu semua hanya mimpi?"_ pikiranya terus saja berputar tentang ciuman yang diterimanya, bahkan ketika air telah membasahi tubuh putih miliknya ia tetap tak bisa melepaskan bayangan orang yang telah menghantui pikiranya semenjak kecil.

Langkahnya amat pelan ketika ia berusaha mendekatkan diri pada namjachingu yang sudah menunggu dengan motor besarnya. Kai melihat ada sesuatu yang salah pada Sehuun saat dilihatnya wajah putih kekasihnya terlihat pucat seperti mayat hidup.

"astaga...apa kau sakit" jemari kokoh Kai menapak pada dahi Sehuun yang tertutup poni, dirasakanya suhu tubuh sang kekasih apakah ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan keadaanya. Setelah dirasa tak ada yang berbeda dengan suhu tubuh Sehuun, Kai menjauhkan jemarinya dan menarik Sehuun untuk duduk di jok belakang motor miliknya.

"sejak kapan kau punya motor? Aku tak pernah melihatnya" pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan nada yang amat lemah, seperti orang yang baru saja sadar dari masa kritisnya. Tapi Kai hanya menunjukkan smirk yang tak bisa di lihat oleh Sehuun.

"ternyata ada juga yang tak kau ketahui tentangku" dengan pelan Kai mengatakanya sehingga sehuun yang agak kurang sehat tak bisa mendengar ucapanya.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Sehuun hanya meletakkan kepalanya dia atas meja, tak satupun perkataan songsaenim yang masuk ke otaknya. Bel istirahat meraung-raung memekakkan telinga membuat semua siswa yang mendengarnya merasa bahagia. Jika dalam keadaan normal sehuun akan langsung menghampiri Kai ketika bel berbunyi, kini ia hanya diam tak ada niatan menghampiri namjachingunya. Kai melirik sejenak ke arah bangku yang diduduki Sehuun, terlihat jelas raut keprihatinan disana, kakinya hendak melangkah menuju kantin dan membelikan Sehuun makanan karena ia tahu hari ini namjachingunya tak membuatkan bekal seperti biasa. Belum sempat kakinya berjalan melewati pintu tapi beberapa yeoja menghampirinya dan menutup akses untuk ke kantin.

"Kai, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu berjalan dengan namja cupu itu?" tanpa rasa berdosa si yeoja mencela Sehuun didepan kekasihnya. Dengan sabar Kai tak terpancing dengan bualan yeoja yang berkedudukan sebagai sunbaenimnya.

"kau itu tak pantas denganya Kai, kau tak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan si sehuun itu kan?" Kai menahan geramanya karena kesal dengan setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh sunbaenimnya ini. Diliriknya sekilas Sehuun yang sedang tertidur dan dihembuskanya nafas panjang dari bibirnya.

"apa sunbaenim tahu, dari dulu dia selalu mengikutiku jadi wajar saja kalau aku terlihat sering berjalan denganya?" cukup berat menutupi status hubunganya dengan Sehuun, tapi Kai memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk apa yang telah diucapkanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Sehuun mulai menitikan air mata karena indra pendengaranya masih mampu menangkap setiap percakapan Kai dan para yeoja tersebut.

"baguslah, aku lebih setuju kalau kau dengan Byun Baekhyun, paling tidak kalian sama-sama popular" hati Sehuun bagaikan tertusuk ribuan pisau karena mendengar ucapan terakhir sunbaenimnya, dalam diam ia terisak dibangkunya, meskipun ada yang melihat air matanya Sehuun merasa tak akan ada yang peduli dengan semua itu, memangnya siapa Oh Sehuun?.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai, tapi ditengah-tengah proses tersebut Oh Sehuun meminta izin pada songsaenim untuk membiarkanya beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, dengan mudah ia mendapatkanya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah pucatnya saja sudah bisa meyakinkan siapapun kalau keadaannya tidak baik. Sepasang mata tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok tinggi yang tengah keluar dari kelas tersebut, kalian pasti tahu siapa pemilik mata itu, ya dia Kim Jongin, raut cemas dan Khawatir terlihat disana ketika melihat namjachingunya berjalan dengan gontai.

Bukanya melangkah ke ruang kesehatan, Sehuun mengarahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Ia ingin membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang pasti membuatnya tampak menyeramkan. Setelahnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat didalam toilet, tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja masuk dan memblokir pintu. Yang menjadi permasalahanya ialah, yeoja tersebut sedang berada di dalam toilet namja. Sedangkan segerombolan namja menghadang siapa saja yang ingin memasuki toilet.

"ciih...kau kira aku bodoh hah?" seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang menyala mendesak Sehuun hingga terpojok ke pintu toilet." Meskipun Kai mengatakan bahwa Kau bukan siapa-siapanya tapi kami tahu bahwa ada hubungan kotor yang kalian sembunyikan" satu telunjuk sang yeoja terus saja ditekankan pada dada bidang Sehuun hingga kini ia sudah melesak masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Dengan kondisinya yang kurang sehat membuat Sehuun tak bisa melakukan perlawanan apapun, bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat saja ia tak sanggup.

"kau harus tahu diri, namja penyendiri dan tak punya teman sepertimu harusnya tak pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan hat seorang Kim Jongin" sebuah tendangan akhirnya mendarat diperut Sehuun, membuatnya jatuh terduduk diatas closet, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan sakit diseluruh tubuh. " cepat kalian selsaikan urusan dengan si bodoh ini, aku muak melihatnya" yeoja berambut pirang tersebut menyingkir dan digantikan teman-temanya berdiri mengerumuni Sehuun.

BYUUUR, PLLOOOK

Bunyi siraman air dan lemparan telur mendarat mulus ditubuh Sehuun yang sudah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya benar-benar kotor dan bau, ditambah lemparan tepung yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya seperti adonan kue. Setelah Puas mengerjai Sehuun, mereka meninggalkannya dengan senyum puas dan lebar.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain terlihat seorang namja imut sedang berjalan mengitari rak-rak buku yang terdapat diperpustakaan sekolah. Songsaenim yang harusnya mengajar dikelasnya mendadak menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar karena mendapatkan kabar jika eommanya masuk rumah sakit, mau tak mau kelas yang dihuni Byun Baekhyun tersebut mendadak kosong, dan namja imut tersebut berakhir diperpustakaan sekolah dia lebih senang begitu dari pada harus mengikuti pembicaraan konyol teman-teman kelasnya yang tak bermutu. Meskipun sifatnya seperti itu dia tetap saja pouler karena kecantikan dan keramahanya.

Tubuh kecil itu melompat lompat tak jelas mencoba meraih buku yang ada di rak paling atas, pijakan yang biasanya digunakan oleh siswa pendek seperti dirinya untuk mengambil buku yang tak bisa dijangkau tak terlihat keberadaanya. Dan terpaksalah bakehyun dengan acara melompatnya. Sebuah lengan panjang terulur melewati tubuh mungilnya, dengan mudah tangan tersebut meraih buku yang tadinya akan diambil oleh Baekhyun.

"apa benar buku ini yang akan kau ambil?" si pemilk tangan tersebut mengeluarkan suara Bass yang terdengar begitu manly. Kepala kecil Baekhyun berputar kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang menolongnya.

DEEEG

Detak jantung Bakhyun sejenak terhenti saat melihat paras tampan yang ada dihadapanya "ehhh...kau bukanya namja yang membuat Sehuun bersedih?" berhasil, perkataan namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun hancur berantakan. Memangnya hati siapa yang tak akan hancur jika seseorang mengingatmu karena hal buruk yang telah kau lakukan. Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk sangat dalam, tapi tiba-tiba saja tanganya digunakan untuk mendorong Chanyeol yang memerangkap tubuhnya tanpa sengaja. Setelah namja bermarga Park itu terdorong ke belakang, Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan dan buku yang diincarnya. Sekilas pandangan Chanyeol menangkap kilatan air mata yang terjatuh diwajah namja berparas mungil tersebut. Kaki panjangnya digunakan untuk mengejar nama yang berlari meninggalkanya, meskipun kakinya terlalu panjang untuk ukuran anak SMA nyatanya ia tetap tak bisa mengejar Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya kehilangan jejak.

Seharian ini Chanyeol memang tak berniat masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran, jadi ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur diperpustakaan yang tenang. Sampai ia terbangun karena seseorang yang mengganggu kenyamananya, dan ia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Rupanya Baekhyun berlari menuju Toliet, ia ingin menangis setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bel pulang sekolah tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketika ia sampai di pintu Toilet namja. Namja kecil tersebut tak berniat mengambil tas ranselnya meskipun sudah bisa dipastikan teman-temanya sudah berhamburan ke luar gerbang. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan salah satu bilik yang terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya. Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik menjauh dari pintu toilet, gerakan kaki pendeknya dipaksa untuk berlari lebih kencang dari yang ia bisa, diabaikanya anak tangga yang mengarahkan langkahnya ke lantai 4. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang ingin dicarinya.

"ka-kaih..hosh..hosh..." merasa namanya dipangil, Kai mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih pendek lagi karena posisinya yang sedang membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu lelah berlari "namjachingumu...hosh...dia ditoilet, keadaanya sungguh buruk, tu-" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelsaikan perkataanya, Kai sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkanya. Manik matanya tertuju pada punggung yang tengah berlari menjauh dan sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba gelap.

GREEB

Sebelum tubuh mungilnya bersentuhan dengan lantai yang dingin, seseorang sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu. Park Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Byun Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan, sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat si kecil yang ada digendonganya ini berlari tergesa-gesa dan ia mengikuti setiap langkahnya karena sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

Mungkin kecepatan berlari Kai bisa disandingkan dengan atlit nasional, melihat dari cara berlarinya seperti orang yang kehilangan kendali diri. Hatinya terasa sakit setelah kedua Kristal miliknya menangkap wajah Sehuun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, dan benar kata Baekhyun, keadaan namjachinguna benar-benar buruk. Diangkatnya tubuh Sehuun ke dalam pelukanya tanpa ada niatan membangunkannya. Kai tak lagi memperdulikan bajunya yang terkena kotoran dari tepung dan telur yang ada ditubuh Sehuun, tanpa terasa air mata mulai menetes mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya menjauh dari sekolah brengsek ini. Semua mata siswa tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan namja bernama Kai yang tengah menggendong Sehuun.

...

Kai membawa Sehuun kerumahnya yang tak berpenghuni, mengingat sejak kemarin kedua orang tuanya sedang berada diluar kota untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Dibaringkanya tubuh lemah namja yang dicintainya itu, dengan keadaan Sehuun yang sangat buruk tadi ia memesan sebuah taksi dan meninggalkan pesan untuk Chanyeol agar membawa motor dan tas miliknya dan juga milik Sehuun yang masih tertinggal di sekolah.

Tangan Kai sangat cekatan membuka baju Sehuun yang penuh dengan noda, namja pucat itu setengah tersadar saat Kai membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Air hangat meluncur dengan lembut membersihkan setiap kotoran yang tertempel ditubuh Sehuun, sedangkan air mata Kai tak juga berhenti mengalir melihat kondisi kekasihnya dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Setelah bau amis tak tercium lagi, Kai mengeringkan tubuh Sehuun dan memakaikanya baju hangat miliknya, eomma Sehuun sudah menerima kabar bahwa Sehuun tak bisa pulang ke rumah karena harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanya, Kai memanipulasi semua itu agar nyonya Oh tak berpikiran macam-macam mengenai kondisi Sehuun jika disekolah.

Dipeluknya tubuh sang kekasih kedalam dekapan hangatnya, dan dari bibir kissablenya terus saj terucap kata "mianheee, saranghae Oh Sehuun".

.

.

.

Diruang kesehatan yang cukup sepi terlihat dua orang namja sedang tertidur pulas dalam satu ranjang, seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun mulai memusatkan penglihatanya yang masih agak kabur karena pingsan. Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang ada dihadapanya, tiba-tiba rasa sakit bercampur senang memenuhi hati kecilnya, diusapnya pelan wajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"aku memang tampan, jadi aku tak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau terpesona" suara bass yang nyatanya mampu membuat pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti ketika jemari lentiknya tepat berada di atas bibir Chanyeol. "seharusnya kau tak boleh melakukan hal ini, merusak hubungan sahabatku dan sekarang kau terlihat menggoda namja tampan sepertiku" tanpa sadar mata Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata sangat banyak tapi tak terdengar isakan apapun dari bibirnya, jemari yang begitu kokoh menghapus setiap air mata yang meluncur dengan indahnya dari mata Baekhyun.

"si-siapa yang merusak hubungan sahabatmu?, a-aku hanya meminta tolong padanya agar aku bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang kusukai" benar-benar tak ada isakan, hanya sesekali suara Baekhyun tercekat saat mengucapkan beberapa Kalimat.

"jadi kau tak menyukai sahabatku Kim Jongin? Jadi selama ini Sehuun sudah salah paham karena cemburu melihatmu" kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Chanyeol sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "lalu jika bukan Kai lalu siapa orang yang kau sukai?" wajah penasaran Chanyeol membuat tangis Baekhyun berhenti dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"na-namanya Park Chanyeol, aku meminta tolong pada Kai karena ia adalah sahabat baiknya" sekarang namja jangkung itu ikut terduduk diatas ranjang, dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"a-apa benar semua yang kau ucapakan tadi" sedikit ragu Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena menahan malu

"te-tentu saja, tapi kau tak harus membalasnya jika tak suka denganku, a-aku tak akan menampakkan diri lagi disekitarmu maupun disekitar Kai dan namjachingunya" kalimat terakhir yang membuat Baekhyun harus menabahkan dirinya sendiri sambil mulai melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol.

"tu-tunggu!" jemari Baekhyun dicekal dari belakang bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang menahan kepergianya " jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku, eumm...kau tak boleh menghentikan rasa sukamu begitu saja, dan kau juga harus membantuku untuk menyukaimu!" tanpa aba-aba tubuh Baekhyun menubruk tubuh bidang Chanyeol, hampir saja namja jangkung tersebut terjungkal dari atas ranjang, untung saja tangan kirinya mampu menahan tubuh berat dua orang sekaligus. Dengan canggung diusapnya punggung kecil namja yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"go-gommawo" dan Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk milik Chanyeol.

...

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam ketika Sehuun mulai membuka matanya, badanya amat sulit sekali digerakkan karena ada sebuah lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya begitu dilihatnya wajah tampan seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Kikinya menapaki lantai kamar Kai, ditelusurinya setiap sudut kamar yang terkesan sangat rapi itu. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba terhenti pada sebuah kotak besar yang ada disudut ruangan, perasaan ingin tahu menghampiri Sehuun ketika melihat tulisan "DON'T TOUCH THIS BOX" tercetak besar disetiap sisi kardus.

Entah mengapa tanganya menjadi lancang dan keberanianya muncul demi sebuah kotak yang tak boleh disentuh siapapun itu. Baru saja Sehuun berhasil membuka kotak tersebut, sebuah suara sudah berhasil menginterupsi kegiatanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehuun" jika Kim Jongin marah besar terhadap kekasihnya itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kini tubuh Kai tak lagi berada diatas ranjang empuk miliknya, melainkan terduduk tepat disamping Sehuun yang sedang menunduk tanda bahwa ia sudah menyesal atas perbuatanya.

"mi-mianhee, K-kai boleh memarahiku karena sudah lancang menyentuh barang-barangmu tanpa izin" Sehuun benar-benar tak berani melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

"buka saja, itu semua memang milikmu" garis lengkung yang tertarik ke atas menghiasi wajah tampan seorang Kim Jongin, dan wajah tak percaya menhiasi paras putih Oh Sehuun. "liahatlah!" Kai mengambil sebuah kotak dan menyodorkanya pad Sehuun. disana tertulis "untuk Oh Sehuun yang berumur 6 tahun" terus saja dikeluarkanya barang-barang yang menyerupai kado karena kertas dan pita yang menghiasi setiap boxnya. Sehuun dengan susah payah menahan tangis ketika melihat banyaknya kado yang ditujukan untuknya, mulai dari kado dengan umur 6 tahun sampai kado yang paling baru untuk Sehuun yang berumur 17 tahun.

Mungkin keberanian telah menghampiri seorang Oh Sehuun, karena kini ia menangkupkan kedua tanganya diwajah sang kekasih dan mengecup bibir kissable milik Kai. Ciuman itu terasa asin sebab air mata Sehuun telah mengalir menghiasi wajah putihnya. Kai melepaskan ciuman kekasihnya karena tak tahan dengan isakan Sehuun yang tak bisa keluar dengan maximal karena tertahan oleh dua bibir yang masih bersatu.

"a-apa..hiks...semua ini...hiks...untukku?" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya menahan malu dan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehuun "me...hiks...mengapa tak kai ...hiks... berikan padaku?..hiks...padahal setiap tahun Sehuun selalu...hiks...menunggu hadiah dari Kai"

"mianheee...aku tak berani memberikanya semenjak aku berlari meninggalkanmu ditaman waktu itu, aku memang bodoh karena mendengarkan omongan namja nakal yang menghasutku saat kita kecil..mianhee" dan Sehuun mendaratkan tubuh tegapnya pada dada Kim Jongin.

Setelah berhenti menangis, Sehuun membuka tiap kado yang diberikan Kai untuknya, namja tan tersebut sudah melarang namjachingunya itu dan menyarankan agar ia membuka setelah berada dirumahnya sendiri, tapi Sehuun tak mendengarkan ucapan Kai dan tetap membuka setiap kado-kadonya.

"hahahah...ini sungguh lucu" tawa Sehuun membahana dipagi hari karena melihat sebuah kartu dengan gambar-gambar tokoh kartun Pororo "hihi...ini kado untuk Sehuun yang berumur 6 tahun" diangkatnya sebuah sepatu dengan ukuran anak-anak, dan ditunjukkan tepat dihadapan Kai "hihi..mengapa kau membelikanku sepatu tapi tak berani memberikanya padaku? sekarang sudah tak muat lagi" suara tawa diawal kalimatnya membuat Kai menahan malu, tapi suara menyesal diakhir kalimatnya membuat Kai tersenyum.

"ini kan masih bisa dipakai untuk anak kita nanti, hehehe" dengan lembut Kai mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Sehuun, dan pemilik surai tersebut hanya tercekat mendengar pengakuan namjachingunya. "sekarang bukalah kado saat Sehuun berumur 17 tahun!" disodorkanya kado dengan bungkus warna cokelat berpita merah ke hadapan Sehuun, dengan gerakan hati-hati namja bermarga Oh itu membukanya. Dan hampir saja ia kembali menangis setelah melihat sepasang kalung dengan inisial K dan S, tanpa menunggu izin pemiliknya Kai memasangkan kalung dengan inisial K ke leher putih Sehuun, dan ia sendiri memasang kalung dengan inisial S di lehernya.

"apa kau senang?" Sehuun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, berharap tangis bahagianya tak merusak moment romantis ini. "maafkan aku juga karena tak mengakui hubungan kita dihadapan para sunbaenim, aku hanya tak ingin kejadian seperti tadi siang menimpamu makanya aku menutup rapat semuanya" dan Sehuun menerima semua penjelasan Kai dengan lapang dada.

...

Sehuun berjalan dengan riang memasuki halaman SOPA high School mengingat kejadian romantis pada pagi buta saat semua orang masih tertidur lelap. Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti karena melihat sunbaenim yang kemarin mengerjainya dengan sadis, benar saja karena mereka kini berjalan mendekati Sehuun.

"cihh...masih berani kau menampakkan diri?" diucapkanya dengan gaya selangit seolah ia yeoja paling cantik di dunia. "eh...Kai, kemarilah sebentar!" Kai yang hampir melewati grombolan tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah mereka satu persatu " lihat Kai!apa namja ini yang selalu mengganggumu? Dasar tak tau malu"

"sudahlah sunbaenim jangan hiraukan dia, lebih baik kalian menolongku! Kulihat teman namjamu bisa membantuku memasangkan ini di gerbang sana" seolah terhipnotis dengan segala permintaan Kai, akhirnya para yeoja itu memaksa teman namjanya untuk mmebantu Kai. Dengan santai Kai melihat para namja bodoh yang tengah bersusah payah memasang sebuah gulungan yang ia berikan, smirk evilnya muncul disaat semua orang tak melihatnya.

Kini dengan bodohnya para sunbaenim yang tadinya tersenyum lebar malah menunduk malu ketika melihat gulungan tersebut sudah terpasang dan dengan jelas semua siswa bisa membaca tulisan yang tercetak disana.

"KIM JONGIN MENCINTAI OH SEHUUN"

Mungkin itu sesuatu hal yang cukup romantic, mengingat peringai kai dimasa lalu amat sangat dingin. "jadi mulai sekarang sunbaenim tak boleh mengganggu namjachinguku lagi, bersyukurlah aku tak melaporkan tindakan penganiayaan kalian pada pihak sekolah" dengan mantab Kai menarik lengan Sehuun agar pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang sudah diciptakanya, karena sekarang semua siswa berbondong-bondong ingin melihat tulisan digerbang sekolah SOPA.

.

.

.

"waaah...romantis sekali, hihi...aku tak tahu kalau Kai bisa bertingkah sepeti itu" dengan senyum tertahan seorang namja bernama Baekhyun melihat kehebohan tersebut melalui jendela perpustakaan yang masih sepi.

"jika pernyataan cintamu bisa seheboh itu, mungkin saja aku bisa menerimamu saat itu juga" suara bass milik Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun, diusapnya pelan surai lembut milik namja mungil itu dan kaki panjangnya digerakkan menjauh dari tempat Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikanya.

BERAKHIR

Hiyeeee...dengan dua puluh lembar halaman Microsoft word, aku persembahkan FF g jelas bin aneh ini untuk para readers

Saya benar2 minta maaf karena g bisa bls review kalian, tapi aku uda baca semua reviewnya makasih banget bagi yang udah mau koment. Bukanya saya sombong krn g bales, tapi saya bener3 dakam keadaaaan yg teramat sangat sibuk

Maaf kalo ini ff jelek, typo, cerita pasaran(biasa diobral di pasar senin). Tapi dr awal pembuatan squel mianhee Oh Sehuun ini yg ada dipikiranku hanya kalian para readers yang setia.

Ishhh...kebanyakan ngomong readers jadi males baca, uda langsung ditutup ajah pakek ucapan XIE XIE, ARIGATOU, MERRCI, TERIMAKASIH, THANK YOU,KUNGKUNGKAP ,GRASIAS, KHAMSAHAMNIDA. (niru si kyu ceritanya, kalo soal tulisanya aku g tau itu bener apa enggak, hehehe)


End file.
